Stevie Wonder Concerts 1970s
1970 February 11, 1970 Memorial Auditorium, Chattanooga, TN February 15, 1970 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD March 19-April 1, 1970 Copacabana, New York City, NY May 17, 1970 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (supported by Friends Of Distinction, The Originals & The Fabulous Counts) May 25-31, 1970 Club Venus, Towson, MD June ?, 1970 Chevron Hotel, Sydney, AUS (residency that ended on June 17th) June ? 1970 Rome, ITY (Italian TV) June ?, 1970 Munich, GER (GERMAN TV) June 24-July 11, 1970 Talk Of The Town, London, ENG August 22, 1970 Macon Colliseum, Macon, GA (supported by Edwin Starr, Sue Rainey & William Bell) August 31-September 6, 1970 Greek Theater, Los Angeles, CA November 11, 1970 Nashville, TN (US TV "The Johnny Cash Show" performing "Heaven Help Us All") 1971 January 28, 1971 Odeon, Manchester, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 9.00 supported by Martha Reeves & The Vandellas) February 2, 1971 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (supported by Martha Reeves & The Vandellas) February 22-March 2, 1971 Casino Royal, Saint-Leonard, QC March 5, 1971 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (supporting Three Dog Night with Bloodrock) April 26, 1971 MSU Auditorium, East Lansing, MI July 28, 1971 Meadow Brook, Rochester Hills, MI November 12, 1971 Meehan Auditorium, Brown University, Providence, RI December 10, 1971 Crisler Arena, Ann Arbor, MI (John Sinclair Freedom Rally) December 27, 1971 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA 1972 January 1-6, 1972 Apollo Theatre, New York City, NY January 1972 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG January 13, 1972 Top Of The Pops BBC UK TV January 17, 1972 Brighton Dome, Brighton, ENG February 4, 1972 Kongresshalle, Messegelande, Frankfurt, GER February 16, 1972 Frost Show February 18, 1972 Montréal Forum, Montréal, QC March 1, 1972 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY March 8-13 Gaslight April 6-9, 1972 The Main Point, Bryn Mawr, Pennsylvania, PA April 23, 1972 Forum, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Joe Cocker) April 28, 1972 Reid Athletic Center, Hamilton, NY May 7, 1972 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (supporting The Jeff Beck Group) May 13, 1972 Academy of Music, New York City, NY June 3, 1972 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC (supporting Rolling Stones) June 4, 1972 Seattle Center Coliseum, Seattle, WA (2 shows, supporting Rolling Stones) June 6 & 8, 1972 Winterland Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (2 shows on the 6th, supporting Rolling Stones) June 9, 1972 Palladium, Hollywood, CA (supporting Rolling Stones) June 10, 1972 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA (supporting Rolling Stones) June 11, 1972 The Forum, Inglewood, CA (2 shows, supporting Rolling Stones) June 13, 1972 San Diego Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (supporting Rolling Stones) June 14, 1972 Tucson Convention Center Arena, Tucson, AZ (supporting Rolling Stones) June 15, 1972 UNM University Arena, Albuquerque, NM (supporting Rolling Stones) June 16, 1972 Denver Coliseum, Denver, CO (2 shows, supporting Rolling Stones) June 18, 1972 Metropolitan Stadium, Bloomington, MN (supporting Rolling Stones) June 19-20, 1972 International Amphitheatre, Chicago, IL (2 shows, supporting Rolling Stones) June 22, 1972 Municipal Auditorium, Kansas City, MO (supporting Rolling Stones) June 24, 1972 Tarrant County Convention Center, Fort Worth, TX (2 shows, supporting Rolling Stones) June 25, 1972 Hofheinz Pavilion, Houston, TX (2 shows, supporting Rolling Stones) June 27, 1972 Civic Center, Mobile, AL (supporting Rolling Stones) June 28, 1972 Memorial Coliseum, Tuscaloosa, AL (supporting Rolling Stones) June 29, 1972 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN (supporting Rolling Stones) July 4, 1972 RFK Stadium, Washington DC (supporting Rolling Stones) July 5, 1972 Norfolk Scope, Norfolk, VA (supporting Rolling Stones) July 6, 1972 Charlotte Coliseum, Charlotte, NC (supporting Rolling Stones) July 7, 1972 Knoxville Coliseum, Knoxville, TN (supporting Rolling Stones) July 9, 1972 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (2 shows, supporting Rolling Stones) July 11, 1972 Akron Rubber Bowl, Akron, OH (supporting Rolling Stones) July 12, 1972 Indiana Convention Center, Indianapolis, IN (supporting Rolling Stones) July 13-14, 1972 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI (supporting Rolling Stones) July 15, 1972 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON (2 shows, supporting Rolling Stones) July 17, 1972 Forum, Montreal, QC (supporting Rolling Stones) July 18-19, 1972 Boston Garden, Boston, MA (supporting Rolling Stones) July 20-21, 1972 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (2 shows on the 21st, supporting Rolling Stones) July 22, 1972 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (supporting Rolling Stones) July 24-26, 1972 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (2 shows on the 25th, supporting Rolling Stones) August 30, 1972 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (One To One Benefit) August 31-September 4, 1972 Whisky a Go Go, West Hollywood, CA (With Little Feat) September 10, 1972 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA September 17, 1972 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY September 22, 1972 Hollywood Sportatorium, Pembroke Pines, FL September ?, 1972 Apollo Theatre, New York City, NY (supported by Cornelius Bros. & Sister Rose, Merry Clayton & Edwin Birdsong) October 8, 1972 St. John's Alumni Hall, New York City, NY (supported by Edgar Winter) October 20, 1972 Elon College, Elon, NC October 28, 1972 Hill Auditorium, Ann Arbor, MI November 19, 1972 WNET, New York City, NY (Soul TV Show) November 20, 1972 U-D Memorial Building, Detroit, MI (supported by WAR) November 25, 1972 Memorial Coliseum, Los Angeles, CA (KROQ's Ultimate 'Roq' Concert, proceeds went to L.A.'s Free Medical Clinics. w/ Sly and Family Stone, Stevie Wonder, Chuck Berry, the Eagles, Love, The Bee Gees, The Four Seasons, Raspberries, Sha-Na-Na, Mott the Hoople, Keith Moon, Flash Cadillac. Mott & The Eagles didn't play as they ran out of time) December 9, 1972 Palace Theater, New York City, NY (Sickle Cell Anemia Telethon) 1973 January 7, 1973 Arie Crown Theater, Chicago, IL February 7, 1973 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY February 22, 1973 Illinois State University Horton Field House, Normal, IL February 28, 1973 London, ENG (Burt Bacharach Show Opus # 3 TV show performing "Alfie" & "Superstition". Also featuring Peter Ustinov, Bette Midler & Gilbert O'Sullivan. Broadcast date) March 2, 1973 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (supported by Azteca & Finnigan and Wood) March 3, 1973 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by The Persuasions) March 4, 1973 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA March 16, 1973 Long Beach Auditorium, Long Beach, CA March 23, 1973 Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA (supported by Timmy Thomas) March 25, 1973 Cole Field House, University of Maryland, MD (supported by Mandrill, Earth, Wind & Fire, & The Persuasions) March 29, 1973 Keystone Hall, Kutztown State College, Kutztown, PA (supported by Bruce Springsteen) March 30, 1973 Bailey Hall - Cornell University, Ithaca, NY April 1, 1973 Kleinhans Music Hall, Buffalo, NY April 8, 1973 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI April 14, 1973 New Orleans, LA April 21, 1973 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (benefit) April 25, 1973 Philharmonic Hall, New York City, NY (An Out-of-Sight Night) April 26, 1973 Passaic Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ (supported by Paul Butterfield's Better Days) May 19, 1973 Hollywood Palladium, Hollywood, CA May 20, 1973 Honolulu International Center, Honolulu, HI May 27, 1973 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (WFiL Helping Hands Concert) June 15, 1973 Blackham Coliseum, Lafayette, LA June 16, 1973 Hirsch Memorial Coliseum, Shreveport, LA June 17, 1973 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD (supported by Azteca) June 20, 1973 University Of New Mexico, Albuquerque, NM June 22, 1973 Oakland-Alameda County Coliseum Arena, Oakland, CA June 23, 1973 Hollywood Bowl, Hollywood, CA June 24, 1973 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX June 28, 1973 Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, OH June 30, 1973 Hampton Coliseum, Hampton, VA July 1, 1973 Roberts Municipal Stadium, Evansville, IN July 3, 1973 Shea Stadium, New York City, NY (Newport Jazz Festival, New York) July 6, 1973 Atlanta-Fulton County Stadium, Atlanta, GA (Atlanta Jazz Festival) July 7, 1973 Riverfront Stadium, Cincinnati, OH (12th Annual Ohio Valley Jazz Festival) July 13, 1973 Rainbow Room, New York, NY July 14, 1973 Astrodome, Houston, TX July 20, 1973 Mile High Stadium, Denver, CO July 23, 1973 Pine Knob Music Theater, Clarkston, MI July 28, 1973 Fenway Park, Boston, MA (Newport Jazz Festival, New England) August 4, 1973 Curtis Hixon Hall, Tampa, FL (supported by Miles Davis) August 5, 1973 Greenville, SC (Stevie was involved in a near fatal car accident, when a car Stevie was a passenger in was following a truck loaded high with logs, which suddenly jammed on it's brakes, sending logs flying, with one smashed through the wind shield, hitting Stevie's forehead. He was bloody and unconscious when he was pulled from the wrecked car and lay in a coma for ten days) August 6, 1973 Durham, NC (cancelled) September 25, 1973 Boston Garden, Boston, MA (Guests with Elton John) November 10, 1973 Shaw University, Raleigh, NC (Benefit for the University for which Stevie was a trustee, with Labelle, Exhuma, Pride of the Ghetto & Wonderlove) 1974 January 20, 1974 Palais Des Festivals, Cannes, FRA (Gala du MIDEM) January 23, 1974 Bremen, GER (GERMAN TV "Musikladen") January 24, 1974 Rainbow, London, ENG February 2, 1974 Rainbow, London, ENG February 12, 1974 Bottom Line, New York City, NY (The officially opening of the club with a Jam Session featuring Stevie, Dr. John, Johnny Winter. Mick Jagger, Carly Simon, Bette Midler, Charles Mingus and Janis Ian were all in the audience) February 19, 1974 Aquarius Theater, Los Angeles, CA (American Music Awards 1974) February 24, 1974 Rainbow, London, ENG March 2, 1974 Rainbow, London, ENG (broadcast live on Radio Luxembourg) March 25, 1974 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY April 4, 1974 Odeon Theatre, Brighton, ENG (unconfirmed) September 13, 1974 Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Uniondale, NY September 14-15, 1974 Capital Centre, Landover, MD September 26, 1974 Onondaga War Memorial Auditorium, Syracuse, NY September 27, 1974 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI (supported by The Commodores) September 28, 1974 Mecca Arena, Milwaukee, WI September 29, 1974 St. Louis Arena, St. Louis, MO October 4, 1974 Richmond Coliseum, Richmond, VA October 5, 1974 Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro, NC October 6, 1974 The Omni, Atlanta, GA October 11, 1974 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN October 13, 1974 Hampton Coliseum, Hampton, VA October 19, 1974 Boston Garden, Boston, MA October 22, 1974 Coliseum, Louisville, KY October 25, 1974 University of Dayton Arena, Dayton, OH October 26, 1974 Charlotte Coliseum, Charlotte, NC October 27, 1974 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA October 28, 1974 Richfield Coliseum, Richfield, OH October 29, 1974 Assembly Hall, Champaign, IL October 30-31, 1974 International Amphitheater, Chicago, IL November 1, 1974 Cincinnati Gardens, Cincinnati, OH November 2, 1974 Kemper Arena, Kansas City, MO November 3, 1974 Denver Coliseum, Denver, CO November 4, 1974 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX November 5, 1974 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX November 21, 1974 San Diego Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (supported by Rufus) November 23, 1974 The Forum, Inglewood, CA November 27, 1974 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA November 30, 1974 Northlands Coliseum, Edmonton, AB December 1, 1974 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC (supported by Rufus) December 4, 1974 WSU Performing Arts Coliseum, Pullman, WA December 6, 1974 Madison Square Garden, New York, NY 1975 March 12, 1975 Forum, Montreal, QC (Joined onstage during "Superstition" by Cat Stevens) March 13, 1975 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON March 14, 1975 Broome County Veterans Memorial Arena, Binghamton, NY March 15, 1975 Ottawa Civic Centre, Ottawa, ON March 19, 1975 The Forum, Inglewood, CA May 10, 1975 The Mall, Washington DC (Human Kindness Day, supported by Graham Central Station) June 12, 1975 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA (NNPA Benefit) October 4, 1975 National Stadium, Kingston, JAM (Holiday Jamaica "Dream Concert" supported by Bob Marley & The Wailers, Harold Melvin & The Blue Notes & Third World) November 30, 1975 Watt's Club Mozambique, Detroit, MI 1976 January 25, 1976 Houston Astrodome, Houston, TX (Night of the Hurricane II) April 21, 1976 Dorothy Chandler Pavillion, Los Angeles, CA 1978 Aprill 11, 1978 Osko's, Los Angeles, CA 1979 January 15, 1979 Omni, Atlanta, GA (50th Birthday Benefit Concert For Martin Luther King) November 28, 1979 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL November 29, 1979 Ford Auditorium, Detroit, MI November 30, 1979 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI December 18, 1979 Pasadena Civic Auditorium, Pasadena, CA